That's What Best Friends Are For
by Queen of Vampires
Summary: Jamie Whites is Artemis' best friend, and here are the many reasons why they are. Artemis/OC Friendship and randomness ! Rated T for language. Based on Friends/Best Friends quotes
1. Run, bitch, run!

**Friends: Gives you their umbrella in the rain**

**Best Friends: Takes yours and says, "RUN BITCH RUN!"**

Artemis yawned loudly, stretching out her arms, and sat from her bed. She squinted her eyes a bit as warm rays of sunshine wedged through the blind. She smiled softly and got out of bed, shivering slightly as the warmth of her sheet of blanket left her, she quickly made her way for her drawer and she put on her Gotham High School uniform, that thing look hideous! Taking off her slippers and putting on her shoes, Artemis made her way for the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Artemis greeted her mother.

"Morning Artemis." Ms. Crock smiled at her daughter.

She placed the bread into the toaster and got out the milk carton. Today is such a peaceful morning, it was nice for both Artemis and her mom.

"WHERE'S MY LEFT SHOE?"

Scratched that, it _was_ a peaceful morning. Ms. Crock chuckled while Artemis rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Her next door neighbor was loud as usual.

"BRIAN!"

Did she also mentioned that she was her best friend?

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Said boy shrieked.

"They're lively as usual." Artemis' mom commented.

"Yup, that's our neighbor." Artemis smirked.

"Oh, Artemis, before you leave, take an umbrella with you."

"...Why?"

"It's going to rain." Her mother answered matter-of-fact voice.

"But it's sunny." She stated, a bit confused.

"It's called a mother's intuition, just take the umbrella." Ms. Crock smirked.

"Um...okay?"

Putting butter on her toast and biting into it she chug down the milk, grabbed her bag with the umbrella inside, she headed for the door. Saying her goodbye, Artemis walked out, at the same time the door next to her's opened as well, revealing another blond, but her hair was much shorter. It came down to her chin with a curve, dark green forest like eyes that sparkled. She had on a wide grin.

"Hey Arty." The other blond greeted.

"Hey Jamie." Artemis greeted back. "Hot pocket?"

"I was in rush...buttered toast?" Jamie eyed the piece of bitten bread.

"..."

"..."

"Switch." They both said at the same time. Jamie handed her the warm hot pocket and Artemis gave her the bitten off toast bread.

"Why do you always like to eat light again?" Artemis asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Because I'm never that hungry during morning." Jamie shrugged. "I still can't believe you're going to that snobby rich school." She said this with a scowl.

"I miss not wearing this stupid uniform." Artemis sighed.

Jamie was going to Artemis' old school, so no uniform, lucky her. She was wearing white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. A gray teared up jean that snuggled her perfectly, showing her long thin legs with combat boots, and a chain that was on her belt loop and held her wallet. Her back pack was slung over her shoulder.

"So, how is Gotham Academy anyway?" Jamie asked, taking a bite of the toast.

"It's okay, kids are snobby."

Jamie snorted. "No surprise there."

"Yeah, but not all of them are bad, like Richard Grayson."

"You mean the son of Bruce Wayne?"

"That's the one."

"...Is he cute in person?" Jamie grinned.

"Dude! He's 13!" Artemis laughed taking a bite out the now cooled down hot pocket. She winced a bit. "I forgot that you were a vegetarian." The hot pocket was spinach flavor.

"Not my problem if I'm an animal lover." She stuck her tongue out. "And besides, who cares if he's thirteen? He's cute, charming, and have nice features for a 13 year old kid." Jamie smirked.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." Artemis shivered.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "See you later, Arty."

The two best friends went their separate ways.

It was any normal day for Artemis in Gotham Academy. Avoiding the local school bully, studying and taking notes in her class, chat a few friends that she did make, but they get annoying some time to time. The only person that she isn't annoyed with is Richard Grayson, or also known as Dick. The two were good friends, it's as if they already knew each other (Oh Artemis, if you only knew). The two were walking down the halls, having a nice chat.

"I can't believe he gave us homework for the break." Artemis scowled.

As nice as it get's.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes." Dick sighed. "Mr. Henry is strict like that, nobody really likes him."

"I know how that feels." Jamie said.

"Yeah." Artemis agreed.

"..."

"...?" Dick blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Artemis shrieked, noticing her BF just popping out of nowhere, Jamie snickered.

"Yo! The amazing Jamie has arrived! Bask in her glory!" Said girl grinned.

"Uh...you don't go to this school." Dick stated.

"Nope." Jamie shook her head.

"...H-how did you get the uniform?" Artemis asked.

"I snagged it." Jamie answered proudly.

"You know this is trespassing." Artemis frowned.

"Pft!" Jamie rolled her eyes. "The guard wasn't even doing his job, he was on his phone. Worst guard ever."

"...Don't you have school?" Artemis scowled.

"Don't worry, I'm only missing P.E.! And math." Jamie muttered the last part under her breath. "Besides, by the way I observed the teachers here, they don't give a rats ass on whose in their class, as long as they get their salary."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Dick grinned. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Jamie Whites, Artemis' neighbor and best friend." She answered.

"Unfortunately." Artemis grumbled.

"Don't be like that, so do you think the teachers will notice me if go to their classroom?"

"No...no not really." Dick answered. "Wait, you're going to stay here?"

"Hey, I need my education." Jamie winked. "...You really are cute in person."

Dick blinked a few times before blushing. Nobody actually said that in such a blunt manner, it caught him off guard.

"Jamie!" Artemis lightly smacked her BF's shoulder.

"What? It's the total and honest truth." Jamie winked again. "So, onward to class!"

Surprisingly and true to Dick's words, nobody noticed Jamie, she blended right in. It amazes Artemis to no end on how her best friend can get away with this, but one day or another, she's going to get caught. School went on without a bump in the road, and soon the last bell rang and all the kids file out.

"Oh~! School's over!" Jamie cheered.

"You know you're going to have to return that uniform." Said Artemis.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, these kids are wealthy, it's not going to dent their account for a new uniform."

"She has a point." Dick chimed in. He was actually having a great time with Artemis' friend. Though the girl is crazy, but fun to be around with.

"Oh..." Jamie stopped in her walk.

The two were right behind her. "Why did you stop?" Artemis looked over Jamie's shoulder.

"It's raining." The other blond answered.

"Huh...my mom was right, it is raining." Note to self, never doubt her mom again. "Thank god I have an umbrella." She pulled her's out of the bag. "You okay Dick?"

"Yeah, I have ride home." Dick smiled. "What about you Jamie?"

"..."

"Jamie?" Dick frowned.

"..."

"This is the longest time she's ever been quiet...it's creeping me out." Artemis narrowed her eyes and scooted a bit closer to Dick.

The two jumped a bit when Jamie swiftly turns around and stares blankly at them, than stares blankly at Artemis. The two blinked at the unmoving girl, when suddenly Jamie moved forward with lightening speed (to the point where it could have been Flash himself) and snatched the umbrella out of Artemis' hand and ran out into the rain while cackling like a crazy witch. It took the blond archer for a few seconds to comprehend on what the hell just happened before her brow twitched.

"Why the **HELL** did she do that?" Artemis ran after her.

"RUN BITCH RUN!" Jamie kept on cackling.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Was all she said.

The Boy Wonder couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"...That's what best friends are for." He snickered.


	2. Seven days

**Friends: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**

**Best Friends: Call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."**

Something was wrong...

Something was definitely wrong here.

Something has been wrong for quite sometimes, but Jamie was too stubborn to admit. And now, she can't do anything about it.

Jamie was alone in her room, Brian in the living room playing a video game. She was curled up on her bed, with the blanket wrapped around her making her look like a cocoon. The noises of her brother's video calmed her nerves down slightly, remembering she is not alone in this house. Jamie sighed and wrapped the blanket around her tighter, her thoughts buzzing around 24/7, never letting her get a proper rest.

She was praying...praying that it wasn't true at all.

* * *

><p>"Has the salad done something bad to you?" Robin asked.<p>

"Huh?" Artemis looked up from her food.

"That poor salad has done nothing wrong to you, and look at what you did." Robin shook his head.

Artemis frowned, confused on why he was saying this until she looked down at her food. Her salad was all messy since she has been pushing them around with her fork, not only that, there were various stab wounds on the poor lettuces, cherry tomato, and the chicken as well.

Ah...so that's what he meant.

"Are you alright? Do you not feel well?" Kaldur asked, setting his fork down.

The team were all gathered in dinning room, eating their lunch. Artemis didn't touch her food, just...stabbed them over and over and over again. And she pushed them around, but never touching the food with her mouth.

"You look worried about something." M'gann placed a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"...It's...I'm worried about my best friend." Artemis sighed. "She's acting weird, she's barely eating, and she's been getting little sleep." Artemis set her fork down. "I'm...gonna go check on her."

Before anyone could ask anything, the blond archer already left.

"She...must really care for her friend." M'gann commented.

"I didn't know she even had a friend outside of work." Wally snorted, munching on his fifth burger.

"Wally!" M'gann gave the red head speedster a stern glare.

"What?"

Both Robin and Kaldur shook their head. Superboy just stayed silent and munched on his salad.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's going on?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.<p>

"What?"

"Don't just say what, Jamie, I know something's been bugging you."

The two were sitting outside of a coffee shop. Jamie looked tired as ever and it was making Artemis a bit nervous for herself.

"...I think he's cheating on me." Jamie whispered, avoiding her best friend's eyes.

"What?"

"Derek...I think he's cheating on me." She ran her hand through her hair. "I mean, I can't prove it right away, but there are...signs. Signs that I wish to ignore, wanting to stay blissful...but we're falling apart. I know it, I can feel it. Artemis...I'm scared." Jamie rubbed her arms.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise. And if he does _anything_ regrettable, I'll make sure he doesn't leave his house." Artemis smirked.

Jamie gave her a small smile, it wasn't the fake smile that she would put on, but it was the real one that calmed her down. Artemis sighed with relief and leaned back in her chair, sipping her drink.

"So how's your boyfriend doing?" Jamie asked, making conversation.

The sudden question caught her off guard, the drink went down the wrong pipe and she made a couching fit. Jamie watched with amusement at her BF's reaction.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh you know who I'm talking about...what's his name...Wally!" Jamie snapped her fingers.

Artemis looked horrified, even appalled at the thought of her and Wally...together...as a couple...kissing. The blond archer shivered in disgust at that mere thought. Noticing her friend's reaction, Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I know you like him!" Jamie exclaimed.

"How did come to that conclusion?" Artemis wiped her mouth with a napkin, glaring at her best friend.

"Because you talk about him nonstop." Jamie answered with a 'no duh' look.

"I talk about him in an insulting manner, he's annoying, obnoxious, rude, and flirts with anything that has legs!" Artemis spat out.

"Sounds like your jealous." Jamie smirked.

"Okay, drop the subject before I drop kick you."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

Artemis watched Superboy and Black Canary train, next to her was Robin and on her other side was M'gann. They were both watching the two. Wally was in the kitchen getting some food while Kaldur, finished with his training with Black Canary, was catching his breath and getting some water. About a week or so has passed since her talk with Jamie. Derek...

Artemis likes Derek, he's a good friend, nice person to talk to, but one wrong move and she wasn't afraid to get the Shadows involved in this...scratch that, Batman won't like it if she does Derek and Jamie were together for about 2 years, they met during a school carnival that Jamie forced her to go to. They were so happy, but by the sounds of it, it looks like it's going down hill. Her phone started to vibrate. Getting it out, she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"..."_

"Hello?" She asked again.

_"A-Artemis?"_ Jamie's voice sobbed out.

Her best friend's broken voice alarmed her. Artemis quickly left the training area to a more private area, her room.

"Jamie, what happened? Why are you crying?" She asked in a rush.

_"I can't believe I did do anything about it!"_

"Jamie...he didn't..."

_"Yes! He dumped me! He was seeing another girl since last year, he _was_ cheating on me...God, I'm so stupid!" _She gave a choked up force laugh.

"You know his number right?" Artemis asked, a thought performing in her head.

_"Yeah, what about it?" _Jamie sniffed._  
><em>

"Can you give me the number?" Artemis asked casually.

_"...What are you going to do?"_ Jamie asked, a bit suspicious.

"Nothing! I just want to talk to him...please?" Artemis waited for an answer.

_"...Don't insult him." _Jamie pleaded._  
><em>

"You guys broke up but you still defending him?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

_"The break up was a few hours ago, excuse me for having mixed feelings." _Jamie snapped.

"...Will it make you feel better if you hang out at my house and watch bad romance movie and make fun of it?" Artemis afford.

_"...Yes."_

Artemis smiled. "Alright, I'll see you tonight."

Jamie gave Artemis the phone number, Artemis hung up and waited for a few minutes before dialing another number. After a few rings later someone picked up.

_"Hello?" _A bass voice answered.

"..."

_"...Hello?"_

Artemis gave another pause until she lowered her voice and in a extremely creepy voice...

"Seven days..."

She hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later...<strong>

"What did you do?" Jamie's eyes narrowed at her best friend.

They were in Jamie's apartment, in her room with a few bags of junk food were scattered around. They were just lying around, Jamie slowly starting to feel a bit better, though she felt like she was about to cry...but something was happening.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked innocently.

"Don't look like that, I know you had something to do with it."

"And what exactly do you mean?"

"Derek has been jumpy after the 3 day of our breakup...and he didn't come to school on Friday not to mention you had his phone number." She took a swig of her of her soda can. "Well?"

"Okay fine! I kept calling Derek ever 4 hours and whispered seven days in my amazing creepy voice. So on Friday which is the seventh day, I made a little visit him in the middle of night creating pranks that made it look like accidents. In my theory, when he fell for the traps, he got so scared he refused to leave his house...maybe for about 5 days or so."

"Why would you-"

"Nobody, and I mean **nobody**, breaks my best friend's heart and get's away with it."

"You did that for me?" Jamie was touched at her best friend's thoughtful yet crazy antics of doing things. "Thanks Arty." She got up and hugged her.

Artemis smiled and returned the hug.

"That's what best friends are for."


	3. It's because your gay, isn't it?

**Friends: Will comfort you when he rejects you  
><strong>

**Best Friends: Will go up and ask him, "It's because your gay, isn't it?"**

"...You like someone." Jamie said with a look. A look where she squints her eyes and her lips is scrunched together.

"Huh?" Was all Artemis could reply at the sudden random object.

"You like someone," She repeated. "Is it that Wally guy?" Jamie asked with a grin.

Artemis' face scrunched up. She was horrified, no, appalled for her best friend to even think like that! Making a disgusted noise, Artemis shivered and shook her head.

"Are you crazy? I would rather gouge my own eyes out then fall for that idiot."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Don't be such an over dramatic you big baby."

The two girls were in Jamie's apartment and in Jamie's room, just hanging out while her 7 year old brother was playing his video games. The two have barely seen each other thanks to Artemis' 'side job'. This was a rare chance for Artemis. There was nothing going on for Artemis and the team to work on and since they weren't doing anything, she decided to go visit Jamie and hang out just like they used to.

The short blond haired girl was lying on her back side, looking at her best friend upside down. Artemis was sitting down and leaning against the bed. They were just talking, what they were doing when they didn't see each other. Of course Artemis had to leave out a few things.

"I don't like anyone, Jamie." Artemis crossed her arms.

Jamie just snorted. "Arty, I've known you for a long time, don't bother trying to lie to me, I know when you lie." She poked the side of her neck.

Artemis flinched away, her whole body stiff. Jamie started to grin.

"And I know your main weakness..."

"...You wouldn't." Artemis glared.

Jamie continued to grin and with a battle cry she pinned her down and started to tickle her. Artemis, laughing, struggled to get her off of her, but to no avail. The laughing was too distracting for her to move the other blond, so she just ended up laughing some more before giving in.

"O-okay! I-I give! J-j-just stop with th-HA the tickling!"

"SUCCESS!" Jamie pumped her fists up.

Artemis panted hard, trying to catch her breath. "Now get off of me."

"Yes'sir!"

Jamie rolled off of Artemis and helped her up, still grinning. "Now, tell me who it is!"

"Demanding much?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Ticklish much?" Jamie countered back, her body lurching forward a bit, like a preditor ready to pounce again.

Artemis stiffened a bit. "Okay fine," She sighs. "You know how you would always go to my school and would rank the boys by their hottness?"

"...Yeah."

"...I...might have a crush on Brandon Louge." Artemis stated.

Jamie gave a dramatic gasp. "Hit me with a raccoon!" Artemis stared at her strangerly. "He's like the second hottest guy!" She squealed.

Artemis frowned. "I thought Jake Anderson was the second hottest...to you."

"Yeah, but he's been growing hair on his legs and face...he looks like a monkey now." Jamie shuddered in disgust.

"...I'm surprised nobody tried to even stop you from trespassing the school or at least get caught by one of the guards." Artemis snorted.

Jamie gave the blond archer a smug grin. "That's because I'm a skilled ninja~!"

"YAY!" Brian screamed as he successfully made his goal in his game.

"BRIAN DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Jamie snapped.

"NO!" He snapped back.

"I'll buy you ice cream."

"I'm off!" Brian's voice replied cheefully.

"...You guys are so weird." Artemis shook her head, but a smile graced her lips.

"So Arty, are you going to ask him out?" Jamie dragged out the last word with a grin spreading her face.

"What?" Artemis looked at her in surprise. "Are you crazy?"

Jamie frowned, looking confused. "Why what's wrong? You like him don't you? I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"He would laugh and other people would laugh and then the world is going to explode." Artemis said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Her best friend rolled her eyes. "Your being overdramatic, Artemis. You can do this."

Artemis sighed. "And how do you know that?" She grumbled.

"...Because your Artemis. You're unique, tough, and don't take shit from no one. You are your own person and your're not afraid of that Arty, you can do this." Jamie grinned.

A soft smile touched her lips and hugged her friend. In front of her team, she's the confident and cocky type and really doesn't take any shit from anyone, but Jamie...Jamie was different. She could feel her best friend returning the hug.

"Thanks Jamie."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Jamie was waiting in front of Gotham Acedemy's school gate. She didn't went inside the school but waited nervously for her best friend to come out. She stared at her half eaten ice cream (she eats when she's nervous). The bell has rung and the students were filing out of the school, chatting away what they were going to do, where they were going to visit all that jazz for rich kids. But she paid them no mind as she searched for her blond friend, and she found her. Jamie immdediatly perked up and was about to shout her name, but her heart quickly dropped to where her stomach was.<p>

Artemis' confident smirk wasn't there. No real emotion was shown in her face, just a blank look that nobody could read. She was trying her best to look normal, like nothing was wrong, but Jamie knew better and the boy walking next to her knew better too. Richard Grayson was walking next to her, looking concerned at his friend noticing that she was acting different.

Jamie's lips formed into a thin line and made her way toward them. Dick, noticed her approach and gently touched Artems' arm, snapping her out of whatever thought she had. She noticed Jamie walking toward them and slapped on a smile, but she knew she couldn't fool her.

"..." Jamie stopped in front of them and they stopped in front of her.

"He rejected me...and laughed." Artemis' voice cracked. God, she hates herself right now, she's being weak, Artemis doesn't do weak. She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm glad that's done."

Jamie frowned, no, she wasn't frowning anymore. Anger slowly took over her, lord and behold! Brandon and his group of friends just excited the school and her anger just flared at the boy's laughing face. She was livid. Jamie quickly push passed Dick and Artemis. They both frowned at her sudden action until they realized where she was going.

"Shit!" Artemis swore under her breath and ran after her friend, Dick right behind her. "Jamie!"

Her voice didn't go through Jamie's wrath, but it did catch Brandon's attention, and he smirked at her. Artemis' thought she was going to puke. Maybe she should let Jamie do whatever to Brandon.

"Oh, Artemis, so nice to see you after our last meeting, what? Couldn't get enough of me?" His possys snickered. "And whose your friend?"

Jamie was now in front of him, her glare disappeared as she was up close to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi, I'm Jamie, and I just heard you rejected my best friend." Her words were coated with sweet venom, but Brandon didn't notice it.

"Yeah, I did, definietlly not my type, but..." He slung an arm over Jamie and grinned. "I wouldn't mind you."

Jamie's smile brightens.

"It's because your gay, isn't it?"

Her voice was loud and clear, those who were in ear shot turned around to stare at them. Artemis' and Dick's eyes widen at her sudden question, but not shocked. The one who was shocked was Brandon. He blinked several times for the question to settle in on him.

"...What?"

"It's because your gay, isn't it?" Jamie repeated, grinning. "I mean," She pulled out of his arm and walked over to Artemis. "My best friend here is the most unique, talented, and beautiful girl you will ever meet, and if you can't see that then it's because one, you're stupid, or two, your gay. I'm gonna go with the latter." Jamie winked at him.

Brandon was shocked, he was shocked beyond belief. No girl ever talked to him like that, he was Brandon Louge for crying out loud. He was lost for words. The students started to whisper around. Artemis and Dick had to cover their mouth to stop their laughter to come out.

"C'mon Artemis, let's go." Jamie grabbed her best friend's wrist and was about to drag her away when she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned back to him and smashed her melting ice cream onto his head, the waffle cone breaking. "Throw that away from will you dear?" And with that, she dragged Artemis off, a triumph smirk on her face while Artemis was laughing her head off. Dick was having the same effect and walking to an amused looking Bruce Wayne.

The two blonds were walking down the street to their home, closely, side by side. No words were spoken, there was no needed for words; it was a comfortable silence. It was after a few minutes until Artemis nudged her with her shoulder, her smile never leaving her.

"Thanks."

That was the only word they needed. No elobration of what they were feeling or how they were feeling, just one word.

Jamie shrugged, also smiling.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for."

* * *

><p><strong>I know Artemis is a <em>bit<em> OOC in here, but for the sake of the story, bare with it. Please?**

**And please review this story! This story needs so much lurve right now! DX  
>I was wondering if you guys would choose what I should do next with the Friend vs Best Friend thing. Any ideas on what I should do next? :3<strong>


End file.
